Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-3117515-20150709063601/@comment-3117515-20150719100935
Finale. RR gegen Holidave. :"Und wie alle anderen peilst du nicht, dass ICH! … dieses "Image" eigentlich nur zum kontern benutze, wenn es mir mal wieder jemand, völlig ohne logischen Zusammenhang, in der HR anhängen will. Danke, dass du der dritte bist, der es mir anscheinend einfach machen möchte." ::::::~Der Mann im Moor, 19.07.2015, Zeitpunkt seines Turniersieges :Ich muss sagen deine ersten 4 Zeilen war’n wirklich gut :Aber erzähl mal, warum hast du sie denn gleich 7 Mal geloopt? :4 Mal hat sich wer verirrt und 3 Mal sucht nach mir niemand. :Machst Copy and paste bei dir selber. Punchlines, wie Autos vom Fließband. :Aber im Ernst. Langsam fühl ich mich, wie der Yeti oder Nessie. :Werde zur Sagengestalt, ohne dass ich's geplant hab, doch bin sogar echt, wie :beide zusammen. Wie beim Yeti bleibt man, beim Versuch mich zu fangen, stecken. :Und schon Geschichten von mir ziehen die Bitches, wie bei Nessie an mein Becken. :Selbst beim trashigen Storytelling Zweckreimfixiert. So mag ich das. :Hab Lines eines ENTE-Gegners kopiert? Ist für dich sicher ein fieser Nachgeschmack. :Zu Leuten, die sich krampfhaft ein Image aufbauen wollen zähl ich sicher nicht. :Im Gegensatz zu dir, Holidetective, hab ich das nicht wirklich nötig. :Hilferuf? Den Namen hab ich mir 2009, mit 12, aus Spaß ausgedacht. :Barbarendave kriegt davor Angst. Hat wieder nen Elefanten aus der Maus gemacht. :Worte, wie "Wahnsinn", "verloren" und "einsam" zuhauf über den Text gestreut und :diese Panikmache. Da bekommt "Paranoia" ja ne ganz neue Bedeutung. :(So und wenn wir schon, von SpliffTastiC abgekupferte, Formulierungen benutzen, dann auch richtig. Switcht den nicht vorhandenen Beat und zieht euch die Hook rein!) :Und während Dave... :In jeder zweiten Zeile den Satzbau vergewaltigt, :wähle ich die Imagenummer, zerschneid seine Atemleitung. :Sein Zustand ist ziemlich schlecht aber ich glaub er sagte: :"Bitte kein Gesplatter. Trag mich einfach nur zu Grabe!" :Ich so: "Ne kein Ding. Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht so. :Du hast dich nur unnötig in deinen blumigen Theorien verlor'n." :Und jetzt sitzen wir hier. Verzieh'n keine Miene. :Du, weil du tot bist. Ich weil ich mich für sowas nicht interessiere. :Ich soll angeblich ein Psycho sein. Oke, ich mein wenn Dave das will... :Wen hättst du denn sonst noch gern? Den Pyramidenkopf aus Silent Hill? :Oder Wen aus Saw? Shining? Clockwork Orange? Nightmare on Elm Street? :Weiß doch jeder, dass man im Psycho des Films immer den heimlichen Held sieht. :Wenn Schildkröten und Leguane kaum Gegenwehr leisten, was bist du denn dann? :Ne Waffel? Oder, weil ich ja "Rituale" durchführe mein Opferlamm? :Du reimst dir da echt einen Mist zusammen mit "dunklen Gestalten". :Deiner Story fehlt Sinn und Klarheit, ist also eher schwammig und dunkel gehalten. :Das war kein Battletext. Du hast mich nur zur Creepy-Pasta Figur gemacht. :Ich hab sogar Internet im Moor. Krass, oder? Hat außer mir noch keiner geschafft. :Meine Eltern... "schalten" mich? Ich bin echt froh, dass ich nicht so nen Quatsch red. :Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dir bei solchen Gewaltfantasien glatt einer abgeht. :Du Roman-Autor, beschreibst und lobst meine genialen Tötungstaktiken. :Danke dass du mein "Image" ausschmückst. Mich stört auch das nicht, denn :wer sich am Ende des Buches schon auf Hate einstellt, wird von Kritikern zerrissen werden. :Sag mir Dave: Wessen nicht vorhandenes Image liegt hier nun in Scherben?